


The Artist and The Barista

by Readomon



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Artist and Barista AU, Bloe, Chatting & Messaging, Confident, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, So Beca for some reason is a massive flirt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, artist, barista, bechloe - Freeform, flirt, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Beca Mitchell is an up and coming artist who now has an eye for a particularly cute red-headed photography student/barista





	The Artist and The Barista

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one shot. I wasn't so sure about it at first, but I think it's cute. Any constructive criticism is awesome. Hope you enjoy : )

Chloe was bouncing with excitement as she showed her tickets to the receptionist at the museum. It was the first day of the new exhibit that was sent in last night. She was so excited to see how it was set up and rumor had it was that a new up-and-coming artist’s piece was being featured. The receptionist ran her tickets and let her in the doors of the exhibit, already overflowing with eager observers. She instantly spotted the new painting. She walked through the crowd, trying to get a better view. Her path took her to stand right next to a petite girl, who was wearing darker ‘alt’ clothing, the kind that her best friend, Aubrey, hated. Being the overly enthusiastic socialite she was, she turned to the other girl. “Isn’t this place awesome?”

 

The unknown girl looked over in surprise. “Yeah, my first time, actually.”

 

Chloe pushed a few stray red strands of her hair out of her face to get a better look at her new conversation partner. “You mean your first time being in an art exhibit?”

 

The alt girl crossed her arms and shrugged. “You could say that.”

 

She was still overflowing with excitement. “So, what’s your name?”

 

“Beca.”

 

“Really? That’s a nice name.” Chloe felt like she knew that name. Sure, it was a common name, but it felt much more familiar than that. She turned her head to the painting description. Inscribed in small letters, the metal plaque said _Artist: Beca Mitchell_. There was no way. Right?

 

“Beca!” A loud voice came from behind them, causing the girl known as Beca to whip around and face a tall blonde woman. “You can’t just take off in the middle of a press interview!”

 

Now Chloe was starting to believe that she may have just met the artist.

 

“Whatever, Cass.”

 

“Can you try not to flirt with the patrons?” Cass retorted.

 

Chloe turned away from the blonde. “Wait, so you are Beca…?”

 

The brunette smiled. “Beca Mitchell.”

 

Chloe couldn’t contain her excitement any longer. “Oh. My. God. Can I get a picture? My friends will never believe me.”

 

“Course. A picture with a pretty girl like you?”

 

Chloe tried to contain the blush that was creeping up the back of her neck, she moved closer to the artist, extending her arm for a selfie. The camera shutter clicked, capturing the picture. “Thanks!”

 

“No problem…?” Beca extended her hand.

 

Chloe gladly took the hand and shook it. “Chloe. Chloe Beale.”

 

“Nice to meet you Ms. Beale. Sorry, but I need to get back to that interview before Cassie has an aneurism.” Beca turned and headed towards the blonde.

 

Chloe tried not to stare after the artist. She took the phone she just took the selfie with and dialed a number.

 

“Chloe? Aren’t you at some art thing right now?” Her best friend’s voice rang through the line.

 

“Yeah, I am, but you’ll never believe this.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“You know how there is a new artist and a new painting?”

 

“Yes, you all about info dumped about this to me.”

 

“I just met her!”

 

Chloe could practically hear Aubrey’s smile. “No way! Was she hot?”

 

The heat returned to her cheeks. “Uh, well. I wasn’t really paying attention, but I did get a picture with her.”

 

“Oh, send it over!”

 

“Just a sec.” Chloe ended the call and quickly sent the picture over to Aubrey, almost instantly the grey bubble with dots popped up, showing that Aubrey was typing. The text showed up. _She is hot! A little alt for my tastes, though._ Chloe was thankful that her friend couldn’t see her. _Whatever._ She replied, hopefully this would be the last she would hear of it, but Chloe knew that wouldn’t happen in a million years.

 

 

Chloe tightened her apron behind her, getting ready to take her first order of the day. She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes as she walked over to the cash register. When she opened them again, she plastered a smile on her face. “Hi, welcome! What can I get you?”

 

“Well, Ms. Beale. I would like a coffee, black please.”

 

Chloe’s eyes widened as she realized who she was talking to. It was Beca. “Of course.” She wrote down ‘Beca’ on the cup and started to make the simple order. As she worked, she started talking. “I honestly didn’t expect to see you ever again.”

 

“Well, if you didn’t want to see me again, you probably shouldn’t work at my favorite coffee shop.”

 

Favorite? She took a second to process everything. “No, I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“I got it. Say, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here. And I come here everyday.”

 

Chloe tried to continue making the coffee without getting even more distracted than she was already. “Yeah, it’s my first day. My friend Aubrey got me a job here.” Chloe started to hand Beca her coffee and rang her up at the register.

 

Beca handed her a ten-dollar bill. “Oh, is she the blonde one? She makes a pretty good Frappuccino if I recall.”

 

“That’s her.”

 

Beca took the drink from her hand. “Small world, huh?”

 

Chloe nodded, still dumbfounded that she met the artist again. “Yeah.” She started to grab the change.

 

“Keep it.” Beca said, winking and walking off to a table in a desolate booth in a corner of the restaurant, getting out a sketch pad and a laptop, then putting on bulky headphones.

 

“Hey, wasn’t that Beca or the artist or whatever you want to call her?” Aubrey appeared besides her.

 

Chloe nodded slowly, still admiring the small brunette. “Yeah.”

 

“Try not to stare at the customers.” Aubrey snarked.

 

“Hey, don’t diss, she said you make a good Frappuccino.”

 

“Well, I do.” Aubrey replied, showing no sign of being humble.

 

Chloe continued taking coffee orders and tried to subtly watch the brunette who sat in the corner of the café, scribbling away on her notepad and clicking around on her laptop, occasionally violently erasing. Chloe was getting increasingly curious of what the artist could possibly be drawing.

 

She soon after mistakenly caught Beca’s eye, quickly averting her attention back to doing her job, turning red. Eventually, closing time was approaching and the small girl still hadn’t left her small booth. Chloe went around the Café, wiping down all the tables, saving Beca’s for last. “Hey, we are closing up soon. Just letting you know before Aubrey starts hassling you.”

 

Beca snorted, placing her sketch onto the table and started closing stuff on her computer, taking off the headphones. “She seems fun. She your boss?”

 

Chloe shrugged. “Boss/Best friend.”

 

“Well, note taken, if I ever meet a cool manager, ask if they have a hot best friend.”

 

Chloe couldn’t help but turn beet red. “Yeah.” She let out a light cough. She managed to catch a quick glance at what the young artist had been drawing. It held a striking resemblance to herself.

 

Beca cleared her throat. “Sorry if this is a bit weird, but ever since we met I thought you would make a brilliant sketch subject.”

 

Chloe smiled down at Beca who was still sitting. “No, it’s great.”

 

“Hey, Chloe! If you are done flirting over there, could you please actually close up?” Aubrey’s voice came from behind the counter.

 

Beca grabbed her over-the-shoulder bag, putting everything back in it. “Sorry, let me get out of your way.” She gave a light smile as she walked out of the café.

 

Chloe gave a smile back. _Best Job Ever._

 

 

The next few weeks weren’t much different from her first day. Beca came in everyday as she said she would, but most of the time actually leaving after getting her coffee instead of staying until closing time. Their meetings started becoming increasingly casual. She personally loved it when Beca came in and greeted her with ‘Ms. Beale’ it made her feel somewhat special. Aubrey would never give up making fun of her for being completely whipped for a girl she barely knew.

 

This morning was a bit different, Beca seemed a bit distracted.

 

“Hey, the same?” Chloe asked the artist who she had gotten somewhat used to.

 

“Hmm…? Oh, yeah, thanks Chloe.” Beca said, looking around the café.

 

This time there was no casual conversation, Beca just took her coffee and sat at a two seated table, seemingly waiting for someone. Eventually a boy came in with floppy hair and eyes somewhat like a puppy and sat down in front of Beca. She smiled upon his arrival, laughing every so often, smiling when the boy said something. Beca would occasionally pass her laptop and her headphones over to him.

 

Maybe that was Beca’s boyfriend. It wouldn’t be surprising if a beautiful girl like her would have a partner, boy or girl.

 

“Oh, who’s that?” Aubrey’s voice came from besides her. “Competition?”

 

Chloe scoffed at the tease. “Competition for what?”

 

“Oh, come on. I’ve seen you and little Ms. Artist flirt for weeks now.”

 

Chloe shrugged. “Whatever, it’s not like we even really know each other.”

 

“Yeah, I’m surprised you haven’t asked her out yet, honestly.” Aubrey said. “You are usually super straight forward.”

 

“That may be true, but she’s different… More, delicate?”

 

“Delicate? She seems to be a pretty big flirt to me.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t really have time right now. I’ve got photography school and this job.”

 

“Hey, incoming.” Aubrey said, nodding behind her.

 

Chloe turned to see Beca walking her way, the boy she was talking to observing her closely.

 

Chloe tried to keep her attitude the same as it always was. “Hey, anything I can get you?”

 

The brunette seemingly avoided all eye contact and looked down at her feet. “God, I didn’t think it would be this difficult.”

 

Difficult? “What’s difficult?”

 

“Yeah, there is something you can get me.”

 

“Ok, what is it?”

 

“I was wondering if I could have your phone number?”

 

Chloe was trying hard to not be shocked. “What about your boyfriend?”

 

Beca’s head snapped up, looking at Chloe with confused eyes. “What?”

 

Chloe pointed behind her at the puppy-boy. “Boyfriend.”

 

Beca let out a wholehearted laugh. “Jesse? My boyfriend? Uh, no. My best friend, sure.”

 

She let out a relieved? Breath. “Oh, I just thought…”

 

Chloe could hear Aubrey snicker behind her and let out a quiet, “Smooth.”

 

Chloe let out a laugh as well. “Yeah, sure, Ms. Mitchell.” She grabbed a piece of paper and started to jot down her number.

 

“Hey, don’t steal my bit!” Beca said with a smirk, accepting the slip of paper.

 

She watched as the artist walked back to, who she was just informed was, Beca’s best friend. He promptly gave her an excited high five. She let out a quiet snort at the exchange.

 

“Oh, wow, that worked out better than I thought it would.” Aubrey said, now wearing a wide grin.

 

“Back off.”

 

Chloe continued to watch the two throughout the rest of the day, watching as Jesse kept trying to show Beca something, prompting her to scrunch up her nose in disgust adorably.

 

“Hey, I can close up today.” Aubrey said as Chloe finished cleaning the espresso machine.

 

“Ok, see ya tomorrow?” She folded up her apron, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the cute café that she had the privilege of working at with her best friend and see her crush everyday. She walked back to her cute flat that she rented with the gracious support of her parents. She let out a sigh as she let her bag slide down her shoulder and land on the floor with a light thud. She felt a light buzz on her thigh.

 

 _Hello, Ms. Beale._ Chloe smiled at the text that was so very obviously Beca.

 

 _Beca Mitchell, I presume?_ She replied.

 

 _Good guess, nerd._ Chloe laughed into thin air.

 

 _Dork._ She found it funny that they were already having such a casual conversation.

 

_Hey, was wondering if you wanted to hit up the new exhibit the museum is opening tomorrow_

 

Chloe smiled at the thought of going back to the place they met. _Sure, only if I can bring my camera._

 

_Don’t think they allow cameras._

_They don’t, but don’t you have some sort of sway there?_

_Already asking a lot of me, Beale_

_Please, we’ve known each other for weeks now._

_Ok, I’ll ask if you can bring your camera, meet you out front?_

_Yeah._

 

Chloe honestly didn’t want to put down her phone, she didn’t want the conversation to end, but she needed to do some homework.

 

 

Chloe had the first date jitters, that was for sure. Aubrey had already grilled her on the brief conversation they had, Aubrey even had to ask what it was going to feel like going out with someone she could effectively google. She stepped off the subway after the short ride from her flat to the platform closest to the museum. Walking up to the large building, it was easy to spot the alt girl.

 

“You bring coffee?” Beca said as Chloe approached.

 

“Get your own coffee.” She replied, shouldering her camera bag.

 

“Some date you are.”

 

“Did you get them to allow me to bring my camera?”

 

“Yes, you are already a handful.” Beca put a pass that said ‘press access’ around Chloe’s neck, matching hers. “Ok, lets go, nerd.”

 

Chloe readjusted the pass on her neck, closely following Beca as they walked into the building. “So, where is the new exhibit?”

 

Beca pointed through a crowd of people. “This way, stay close, don’t want to lose you in the ocean of weirdos.

 

She found it a bit difficult to follow the smaller girl, as she was able to fit through people easily. Chloe felt relieved when they were finally through the main concentration of people and in a clear space right before the exhibit. She prepared her camera eagerly.

 

Beca flashed a big smile. “C’mon, lets go to my favorite part.”

 

Chloe watched as they rushed past many pieces of art, eventually coming to a stop before a portrait. It was breath taking. “Who…” Chloe was about to ask the question, but she saw the name of the artist residing next to the painting, of course it said _Beca Mitchell_. She also realized the name of the painting, _New Girl_. Chloe felt a warmth fill her heart as she realized the painting was a finished version of the sketch Beca had shown her in the café.

 

“You like it?” Beca’s voice came from next to her.

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

“Well, it had a beautiful model.” Beca said with an adorable smile.

 

“When did you even do this?”

 

“Please, I don’t spend all of my time in the coffee shop and talking to Jesse. I finished it up just a week ago, I was thinking about showing it to you alone, but the people here asked for another piece, and I thought this was perfect for the job.”

 

Chloe just silently nodded.

 

“Hey, you want a churro?” Beca suddenly asked.

 

Since she had no idea how to reply or what to do, she just gave a thumbs up. “Sure.”

 

Beca pulled them back through the museum and out to a snack cart. She was quite skittish. “Two please.” Beca said to the man working at the cart.

 

 

“Beca!” A loud shout was heard from behind them. “Beca!” It took a second for Chloe to pinpoint the voice’s accent as Australian.

 

Beca turned around with an annoyed sigh. “Hi, Amy.”

 

The larger blonde woman walked up, smiling. “Oh, this must be the infamous Chloe Beale.”

 

Beca put her hands on her hips. “What are you doing here, Amy?”

 

“Jesse said you were on a date.”

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Chloe heard Beca mumble under her breath.

 

Chloe held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Chloe, nice to meet you Amy.”

 

Amy shook her hand. “So, what made you fall for shortstacks over here?”

 

She couldn’t help but giggle at the glare Beca was giving Amy. “Well, I ran into her at the museum at first, when she had one of her pieces being featured. Then I met her again when I started working at a coffee shop that is supposedly her favorite.”

 

“Yeah, I know how you met, but what made you like her? She is usually very guarded.”

 

Chloe tilted her head. Guarded? Beca was usually super open and flirty when she was with her. “She was just…” Chloe didn’t know how to explain it. “…Beca.”

 

Amy nodded. “Oh, she doesn’t stop talking about you.”

 

Beca started pushing the Australian away. “Ok, that’s enough from you.”

 

“So, guarded?”

 

Beca looked anywhere but Chloe’s face. “Yeah. I’m not the most ‘social’ person on the planet.”

 

“Really? Could’ve fooled me.” Chloe’s mind wandered to their first meeting and how fairly open Beca was. Was she different?

 

The sun started to go down, letting a blanket of reds and golds shine through the buildings. Off of instinct, Chloe reached for her camera and started taking pictures in different angles. When she finally finished taking pictures, she turned back to Beca, who was staring in awe. “Sorry, I just do that sometimes. It’s really just an impulse.”

 

“No, no, you do whatever you want.” Beca seemingly composed herself. “So, you want to grab dinner? I assume the churro didn’t fill you up.”

 

Chloe nodded. “Sure.”

 

Beca looked around, as if searching for something. “Anywhere in particular you want to go?”

 

“No, we can go where ever.”

 

Beca smiled excitedly and grabbed Chloe’s hand. “Come on, I know a place.”

 

Chloe let herself be pulled along the sidewalks, eventually ending up inside a pizza place. “So, pizza?”

 

The artist smiled. “Yeah, c’mon. The owners love me.”

 

They sat down in a booth. The restaurant wasn’t huge, but it was overflowing with many families, happy to be having an outing. It didn’t take her long during her inspection of the restaurant to notice the karaoke stage. “Ok, so I don’t care what you say, but please tell me we can sing.”

 

Beca’s eyes widened as she looked to the stage. “Erm, no I don’t think I will. Why, did you want to sing?”

 

Chloe beamed at her date. “I used to sing a ton, especially in my a cappella club during high school. We won a ton of competitions.”

 

Before Beca had time to respond, a waiter came up. “Hey Beca! Who’s your friend?”

 

She looked at the waiter and smiled. “I’m Chloe, nice to meet you.”

 

The waiter bowed his head. “Yes, glad to meet you, I’m Benji.” The boy known as Benji turned his head back to Beca. “Are you singing tonight? Please tell me you are. Emily has been dying to hear you again.”

 

Chloe’s eyebrow shot up. “So, you do sing.” She said this as a statement more than a question.

 

Beca hid her face in her hands. “Not a ton, I’m not even that good.”

 

“Yeah, she’s amazing!” Benji said, turning around. “Hey, Em! Guess who’s here!”

 

A tall girl with brown hair trotted up. “Oh my god! Beca. Please sing!”

 

“Emily, go away.”

 

Emily turned her head to Chloe. “Oh, hi. I’m Emily. I don’t know if Beca has told you much, but she is a crazy good singer and the workers in this restaurant live to hear her sing. Can you sing?”

 

“Yes, I’m Chloe, and yes, I can sing.”

 

Beca, who’s head was now resting on the table, groaned. “Guys, I came here to eat, not sing.”

 

Chloe nudged the brunette’s leg under the table. “Please?”

 

Emily smiled. “Talk about an awesome first date idea. You _need_ to sing.”

 

Beca looked up at the three pair of pleading eyes. “Ugh, fine.”

 

Benji and Emily high fived in victory.

 

“But first can you do your job and get us food?”

 

Emily sighed. “Fine, your majesty.”

 

Chloe snorted at their interactions. “Fun group.”

 

“Yeah, they are my lovable weirdos.”

 

“What are you going to sing?”

 

Beca messed with the napkin holder on the table. “I don’t know.”

 

“Why don’t you let Emily choose?”

 

“Let Emily choose? Let Emily choose what?” The tall waitress strode up with a pizza.

 

“I was trying to get Beca to let you choose the song she sings.”

 

Emily started beaming. “Oh, yes please. Let Emily choose!”

 

Chloe had only known Beca for a little bit, but she knew one thing for sure, this woman was surrounded with amazing people.

 

Beca looked between both Chloe and Emily. “Oh god, I’m going to regret this. Let’s go, Legacy.”

 

Chloe tilted her head at Emily as Beca got up. “Legacy?”

 

“Yeah, she’s teaching me how to paint.”

 

“Legacy, you coming?” Beca said, halfway to the stage.

 

“That’s my cue. Be right back!” Emily walked over to the karaoke machine, pushing the buttons for the song she had chosen. Emily started grinning as Beca positioned herself behind a mic and the beginning music started.

 

Chloe smiled as she recognized the beginning notes.

 

Beca took a deep breath.

 

_You shout it out_

_But I can’t hear a word you say_

 

Beca’s voice was beautiful.

 

_I’m talking loud_

_Not saying much_

_You criticize_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down_

_But I get up_

 

Chloe got up. There was just something pulling at her.

 

_I’m bulletproof_

_Nothing to lose_

 

Before anything more could happen, Chloe found herself up at the second mic, singing along with Beca.

 

_Fire Away_

_Fire Away_

_Ricochet_

_You take your aim_

_Fire Away_

_Fire Away_

_You shoot me down_

_But I won’t fall_

_I’m titanium_

 

They finished the song with ease, causing the restaurant to erupt with applause. Beca went back over to their booth as quickly as she could, Chloe followed.

 

“That was amazing, you guys!” Emily said with a wide smile and looked to Chloe. “You can sing too!”

 

Chloe smiled. “Yeah, I used to be pretty famous for it back in high school. And I certainly am not the only one here who can sing.” She looked to the brunette who was still trying to hide.

 

“I know, right! And she doesn’t sing much unless she is drunk or forced by her friends. Who all, not gonna lie, are also very good at singing.”

 

Yet again, Chloe was amazed by all of these fantastic people. “Funny, my best friend, Aubrey can sing too.”

 

Emily slid into the booth next to Beca. “Really?”

 

Chloe smiled. “Yeah, and so can her girlfriend, Stacie.”

 

“Oh, my god. We should totally all get together. A triple date? Me and Benji, you and Beca, Aubrey and Stacie.”

 

“Legacy.” Beca growled.

 

“Oh, c’mon, I think it’s a great idea.” Chloe looked at Beca with the best puppy eyes she could muster. “Please?”

 

Beca hit her head against the table several times. “Fine! Text me when you guys figure it out.”

 

Emily took out her phone and started a massive group chat with the help of chloe. Said chat included Beca, Chloe, Emily, Benji, Jesse, Aubrey, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, Ashely, Lily, Flo, and Amy, some of them Chloe’s friends and some Beca’s. She started texting frantically. _Hey, guys! We are having a meet up! Just found out Beca’s new girlfriend can sing like crazy and her best friend and her girlfriend can sing too!_

Beca looked at the text as everyone’s phones received it. “Oh, my god, Emily I don’t even know if people will understand that sentence.”

 

Several bubbles popped up, signaling that many members of the chat were replying.

 

_Aubrey: So you and Beca are GFs now, Chloe?_

_Stacie: Totally called it_

_CR: You guys can count me in, I’ve been bored as hell the past few days_

_Lily: See you on the other side._

_Jessica: OMG this is going to be so fun!_

_Ashley: Calm down babe._

_Flo: It’s about time, Beca! In my country, you would’ve been shamed for how long it took you to finally ask the poor girl out._

_Jesse: You guys know I’m in_

_Amy: IDK how many of you actually know Chloe, but she is hot AF_

_Beca: AMY_

_Chloe: Don’t deny the truth, babe_

_CR: I so ship Bloe_

_Aubrey: I was the original shipper_

_Stacie: Yeah, Chloe was a little bit obvious_

_Jesse: I had to FORCE Beca to ask for Chloe’s number_

_Beca: Yeah, and she thought you were my boyfriend._

_Jesse: Please, armature._

_Stacie: IDK the way Aubrey described your interactions, it sounded pretty couple-like to me._

_Beca: Yeah, it was a while ago._

_Chloe: What?_

_Benji: You guys are sitting across from each other. Don’t text about this in a group chat, just talk._

_Flo: Oh boy._

_Jesse: Ha! It wasn’t my fault this time!_

_CR: You existed._

_Jesse: Ouch._

_Aubrey: I told Chloe that you weren’t dating._

_Chloe: You liar!_

_Aubrey: Well, I knew they weren’t dating_

_Beca: You know, it would’ve helped a hell of a lot because Chloe was glaring at us all day._

_Chloe: You noticed?_

_Beca: Oh hun, you are way too obvious._

_Benji: Again, sitting at the same table._

_Stacie: Shush, let them continue._

_Beca: No, Benji is right. Later losers._

_Benji: Ha!_

_CR: This is my favorite chat ever._

 

Chloe looked up from the chat and smiled at Beca. “I love your friends.”

 

Beca took a long blink. “They’re alright.”

 

She looked over at Beca’s phone, which was lighting up from the group chat. Chloe noticed that she already named the chat _Nerd Conglomeration_. “So, you and Jesse?”

 

Beca facepalmed. “Yeah, years ago in high school. It just didn’t work out. We are super tight as friends now. I’m really happy it didn’t work out ‘cause he is a great best friend.”

 

Chloe nodded. “Ok, he seems really nice.”

 

“Yeah, he’s probably the biggest nerd out of all of them.”

 

“This coming from the biggest dork I’ve ever known.”

 

Beca started to smile again. “The biggest one?”

 

“The one and only.” Chloe replied, feeling her heart swell at the eyes that Beca was giving her.

 

Chloe and Beca turned their heads when both of their phones started going off like crazy. It turns out the Emily had been recording and streaming their interaction to their friends.

 

_Live Stream Ended_

_Stacie: Emily, IDK who you are, but I love you_

_Aubrey: I’m sorry?_

_Stacie: You know I love you the most_

_CR: I haven’t seen Beca make that big of heart eyes at anyone ever._

_Flo: I didn’t think she was capable._

_Jesse: Yeah, not even I have_

_Amy: So, they are getting married now, right?_

_Aubrey: I call dibs on planning_

_Stacie: Oh no._

_Lily: I will set out across time to invite people._

_Jessica: …_

_Ashley: Right._

_Emily: I wish you guys were here. It is so fun to watch them._

_Benji: It’s interesting, I’ll admit._

_Jesse: Dude, you’re making me want to come over there_

_Benji: Pizza on me?_

_Jesse: Hell yeah!_

_Amy: I’ll be right there_

_Aubrey: Just finished closing up, BRT_

_Stacie: I’m around the corner_

_CR: My apartment is like a block from there._

_Flo: Just got off work, see ya soon_

_Ashley: Comin!_

_Jessica: Getting off the subway right now_

_Lily: I’m on top of the building across the street_

_Emily: What have you done?_

_Beca: OH NO_

_Chloe: Quality first date. All of our friends are coming to watch._

_Beca: Don’t you guys fucking dare._

_Amy: I dared. I’m here._

_Beca: fuckfuckfuckfuck_

_CR: Language, Beca._

_Beca: I can see you Amy, bushes don’t do great at hiding people_

_Flo: I have arrived_

_Jessica: Ash, I’m outside_

_Ashley: Just about there_

_CR: I’m like two seconds away_

_Aubrey: Hey guys!_

_Stacie: Arrived at destination_

_Beca: Lovely…_

_Chloe: Lighten up, lets just go over to the big booth in the corner._

Chloe stood up and dragged Beca over to the booth, quickly being surrounded by many other people. She recognized Amy, Emily, Benji, Amy, Aubrey, Stacie, and Jesse.

 

Beca looked around at everyone. “Hi, Aubrey. It’s been a bit, huh? You must be Stacie, nice to meet you.” Both girls nodded in acknowledgment.

 

“Man, ok. You were right, Beca.” Chloe couldn’t help but admit that this used-to-be-date was turning weird.

 

“I know.”

 

“And look, it’s Beca! The one we all know and love.” An unfamiliar face said.

 

Beca kicked the girl under the table. “Shut up, CR.”

 

“You guys missed their amazing duet.” Emily said.

 

“No way! You got to get see Beca sing again?” Jesse said.

 

Benji looked over. “Yeah, Emily finally forced her to sing again.”

 

“I helped.” Chloe said with a pout.

 

Beca let out an annoyed huff. “I’m going to the bathroom.” With that she strode towards the restroom.

 

Chloe took this brief opportunity to get to know everyone.

 

“So, Jesse, Ex-boyfriend, current Best Friend and working on music with Beca’s help.” Jesse nodded at her relay of information.

 

“Jessica, mutual friend through Ashley.”

 

“Ashley, knew each other in high school and after-school jobs.”

 

“Cynthia-Rose, worked with Beca on art for a brief period of time.”

 

“Lily, met at a group meet up.”

 

“Emily, apprentice.”

 

“Benji, Emily’s boyfriend, therefore Beca knows you.”

 

“Amy, previous roommate.”

 

“Flo, friends in high school.”

 

Chloe smiled as everyone confirmed Chloe’s clarification of their connection to Beca. She looked around, realizing Beca had been in the restroom for a while. “Hey, I’m going to go and check on her.” She got up and moved to the desolate corner of the restaurant where the bathrooms resided. She entered the restroom and immediately spotted Beca leaning against the wall, looking pissed at the world.

 

“Hey, you ok?” Chloe walked towards the shorter woman, being careful not to provoke her.

 

Beca mumbled something, crossing her arms.

 

“I’m sorry? What was that?”

 

“I was just saying I’m pretty sure that a date is supposed to be us two and not all of our friends, but I haven’t been on many dates, so I wouldn’t know I suppose.”

 

Chloe shrugged, understanding why Beca would be frustrated. “Well, we could always sneak out of the restaurant.”

 

“And go where?”

 

“Wherever you want. I feel like I owe it to you after this mess.”

 

“If I’m being completely honest, I’m pretty predictable, so they would probably find me. You choose.”

 

Chloe let out a small laugh. “That’s not something I would expect you to admit.”

 

“Well, I just might be full of surprises, Ms. Beale.”

 

“Maybe, let’s go and figure it out outside.”

 

“Sounds good, it will take them probably about 15 minutes to figure out we bailed, so we should probably get going.”

 

It was actually fairly easy to sneak out of the restaurant because dinner rush hour was starting. When they stepped outside, they both took a deep breath.

 

“Ok, what do you want to do?” Beca asked.

 

“Let’s watch a movie.”

 

Beca grimaced. “Ok, they definitely won’t expect that.”

 

“Why? Do you not like movies?”

 

Beca shrugged. “They’re not my favorite thing.”

 

“Well, I have Netflix, but my apartment isn’t exactly within walking distance.” Chloe said, remembering the subway ride there.

 

“Well, my place is a block away.”

 

“Ok, lead the way.”

 

They walked a block to a large apartment building. Chloe, of course was in shock, but what should she have expected? Beca was a rising artist. Beca pulled out what appeared to be a key card and swiped it at the door and continued to swipe it at the elevator.

 

“Security seems tight.” Chloe mentioned.

 

“It’s ok.”

 

They stepped into the elevator and it started to rise, Chloe soon noticed that the elevator rose past the regular levels, when the doors opened, they revealed a massive flat.

 

Chloe gasped. “You live here?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Their phones started buzzing. Chloe smiled. “We’ve been found out.

 

Beca smiled back. “I’m going to go set up the TV.”

 

Chloe opened her phone.

 

_Amy: Where did you go smalls?_

_Aubrey: Chloe, where have you run off to?_

_Chloe: The movies._

_CR: There’s no way. Beca hates movies._

_Stacie: Unless someone convinced her ; )_

_Jesse: There’s no way. The only thing she hates more than the actual movie is the theater. “They’re always full of people who seem to forget deodorant exists and there is always food everywhere and it’s absurdly expensive.” -Beca Mitchell_

_Amy: That sounds about right._

_Chloe: Well, I’d have to agree, movie theaters are kinda stuffy._

_Aubrey: Then where did you go?_

_Stacie: I’ve got an idea._

_Beca: Fuck off, guys._

_Stacie: So I was right._

_Jesse: Did I miss something?_

_CR: There is literally no way Beca did that. She barely had the nerve to go out on this date._

_Flo: If you are right, she’s probably going to put the whole building on lockdown._

_Beca: Good plan, thanks Flo._

_Amy: HER APARTMENT, IVE GOT A KEY LETS GO._

_Aubrey: We already ruined one part of their date, let’s leave them be, though I do expect you at work tomorrow, Chloe._

_Chloe: Fine._

_Beca: Will you guys shut it? I need to figure out how to attach these stupid wires again._

_Jesse: She’s hopeless. The red feeds into the DVR feed, and the yellow into the projector._

_Beca: …Thank you._

_Jesse: No problem Becaw._

“Hey, I finally figured it out.” Beca called out to Chloe, who was still staring down at her phone with a wide smile, thinking about the ridiculousness of their friends.

 

“I’m coming.” Chloe walked over to see a massive projector screen showing the homepage of Netflix.

 

“What do you wanna watch?”

 

There was a brief dispute on what to watch and eventually they settled on some cheesy rom-com because Chloe kept pouting.

 

“You are ridiculous.” Beca said, finally selecting play on the movie Chloe was begging for.

 

“Maybe, but you seem to be weakened by it.” Chloe said, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Ugh.”

 

They both were silent while the movie played, except for when Beca offered to make some popcorn. Who was Chloe to refuse? They stuffed their faces with popcorn until they both dozed off. Beca woke up a few hours later, seeing it was 1 in the morning, she nudged Chloe to wake her up enough to make her walk sleepily to the guest bedroom. The instant Chloe was covered by the blanket, she fell back asleep. Beca sleepily stumbled into her own bedroom, falling asleep just as quickly as the red-head.

 

Chloe woke up to the smell of bacon? Yes, that was definitely bacon. She looked around and realized she didn’t recognize her surroundings, she decided to explore and find where the delightful smell was coming from. As she shuffled towards the source, she heard a melodic voice.

 

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

 

Chloe could recognize Beca’s singing voice anywhere.

 

_Uh, uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gon' be_

_Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream_

_It was only just a dream_

Chloe wanted to laugh because it was clear Beca was trying to sing something meant for two or more people.

 

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are (it was only just a dream)_

_When I see your face (face)_

 

Chloe accidentally stumbled from her hiding place, into the kitchen.

 

“You spying on me?” Beca said with a smile.

 

“How’d you get me into the guest bed?” It was clear the small girl could never move another person anywhere.

 

“I woke you up, I guess not completely though.”

 

Beca put some food on two plates, handing one to Chloe as she moved to sit on the couch, turning on Good Morning America.

 

“Didn’t peg you as a news girl.”

 

“No, I just like it when they show the bands at the end.”

 

Of course she loved music and art. Cause why wouldn’t she be perfect.

 

There was a loud knock at the door. “Smalls! Are you ok?! You haven’t answered anyone!”

 

Beca brought a hand to her face after hearing Amy’s voice. “Fucks sake.” She mumbled.

 

She got up to answer the door. Amy picked her up in a big hug. “Thank god. I thought you were dead.” Amy put the brunette down when she heard Chloe’s light giggles. The blonde wiggled her eyebrows. “First date, huh?”

 

Beca punched Amy. “No, it’s not like that and you know I don’t do that. We just fell asleep watching a movie and I woke her up to put her in the guest bedroom.”

 

“Yes, Chloe is far too classy.” Another voice, belonging to Aubrey entered the apartment.

 

“Aubrey?” Chloe’s voice was full of surprise.

 

“I came to remind you that you have work.”

 

Chloe looked at her watch. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry!”

 

Aubrey held up Chloe’s work clothes, which the red-head instantly snatched and ran into the bathroom.

 

Chloe emerged from the bathroom in her uniform. “Bye.” She quickly pecked Beca on the cheek. She immediately grabbed Aubrey’s wrist and dragged her out of the apartment. “Late, late. I’m sooo late.”

 

Beca couldn’t help but laugh rather than get flustered like she normally would. Chloe was definitely one of a kind. The artist and the barista. How fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved it! I enjoyed writing this. Shoot any prompts my way, the ships I do are typically Supercorp(Supergirl), Bechloe(Pitch Perfect), Avalance(DC's Legend's of Tomorrow), Clexa(The 100), and more to come I'm sure.
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


End file.
